


Coming Out [Of the Closet]

by SeungminStays



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Rainz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bc rainz needs more fics tbh, Hi its 3am, I'm sorry there's no seongri ill write him next time, M/M, This is just crack, enjoy, idk why i wrote this, theres literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeungminStays/pseuds/SeungminStays
Summary: And okay that wasn't quite how Eunki had planned on coming out of the closet.I guess you can never take things too literally.





	Coming Out [Of the Closet]

"And you're sure that the others won't be over for at least another hour yet?" Eunki sounded less than convinced by  the words, something to do with their friend's irritating  penchant for showing up to events early only when it was most inconvenient. It wouldn't have been a stretch to say luck avoided them like the plague. 

"Wontak's driving everyone over and he has to go and collect his younger sister from school first so there's absolutely no way that they could be early." Daehyeon, on the other hand, didn't appear to have the same worries, much too caught up in the small pocket of time in which they'd managed to find themselves alone.

The two of them were lounging against the headboard of Daehyeon's bed, basking in the quiet that was their shared friends absence before said friends were scheduled to arrive for the group project that they were supposed to be working on. It wasn't that they didn't want their friends to know about their relationship, in fact, they hadn't even gone out of their way to hide it particularly, the others were just either too dense or didn't care enough to notice. 

Daehyeon and Eunki had only begun dating the week prior and neither felt that it was particularly anyone elses business what they did in their own time so long as it didn't effect the group dynamic overall. 

Unfortunately, their relaxed calm was shattered by a series of loud, callous knocks again, presumably the front door. Eunki jumped, knocking his elbow against the headboard in the process and turning to glare at Daehyeon as though he'd committed a crime. "I thought you said they wouldn't be here yet!" He whispered harshly, flailing his arms around in panic and knocking a picture frame onto it's back whilst looking for an apt target to place the blame for their current situation. All rational thought was long gone, escaped on the wind through the open window. 

If they'd been thinking straight then maybe they would have just told the others that Eunki had arrived ahead of schedule and the two of them had been waiting for the rest of the group to arrive.  Unfortunately, they were not thinking straight... and that's how  _both_ of them ended up cramped inside Daehyeon's small closet, whispering furiously to each other as they heard Wontak let himself in with the spare key.

"Why are you in here as well!?" Eunki whispered harshly, clearly confused as to why his boyfriend had climbed in after him instead of staying in his room to greet their guests like any normal person would have. 

Daehyeon looked only mildly panicked, "I don't know! I wasn't thinking and just followed you. Oh my god, what am I doing. Jesus christ, I'm hiding in my closet like some sort of teenage girl who's been caught doing something she shouldn't." 

Before Eunki could reply, the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard on the stairs, prompting both to go completely silent lest they blown their cover. Neither spoke, tensing when they heard the door handle depress and the door swing open, lightly bouncing off the wall behind. 

"Dae, you here?" Wontak's voice echoed loud in the presumably empty room. Figuring that his younger friend had gone out because he wasn't expecting them to arrive early, Wontak waved the others into the room and flopped back on the bed. 

Sunghyuk was the first to follow, taking a seat at the large desk and automatically starting arrange the skewed papers into a neat pile, he really didn't like mess and made of point of letting Daehyeon know at every given opportunity though he knew the older boy would never take any notice. 

Hyunmin followed, bypassing the empty beanbag and instead taking a seat on Wontak's lap, earning a huff from the older boy as the wind was knocked out of him. The blonde just smirked, unwilling to move from his position. 

The last to enter was Kiwon who took the beanbag chair that Hyunmin had studiously ignored. The small boy still looked half asleep despite it being almost two in the afternoon and he closed his eyes the minute he was seated,  "Wake me when Dae and Eunki get here," was all he muttered before closing his eyes and falling silent, leaving the others to lead the conversation. 

Wontak sat up suddenly, causing Hyunmin to fall to the floor in an undignified heap. "Hey, since neither of them are here, don't you think that those two have been acting a little weird around each other lately?"

The question did make a lot of sense, although they were usually close friends, Daehyeon and Eunki had been studiously avoiding each others gazes when ever they were in the same room together for at least the last week. It'd made the atmosphere particularly awkward for the rest of their gathered friends and though none of them mentioned it, they'd all wondered what exactly was going on. 

**•**

Inside the closet, both of them tensed even more, something they wouldn't have thought possible in the confined space. They didn't realise that they'd been so obvious in their behaviour that their friends had begun to catch on that something was amiss. 

 From beyond the solid oak doors, they could hear the quiet mutters of agreement from the rest of their friends and the exaggerated gagging sound that Hyunmin made as he proclaimed them to be 'gross'. Damn, so maybe they hadn't been as sneaky as they were intending. They knew that they were going to have to leave the closet eventually because the rest of them weren't just going to leave any time soon just because they didn't show up. 

Without saying a word, they nodded to one another, agreeing that they should just leave and get the questioning over and done with. There was just one thing that they didn't consider when they began trying to stand. The space that they were tucked into was quite small and they had become quite, well- tangled, for lack of a better word. 

Things quickly snowballed out of control after that as Daehyeon caught his leg on Eunki's ankle and fell into the door, which then gave out under the combined force of the blow and his weight and he went tumbling to the ground, with Pinky being pulled after him into a very undignified heap of shame. 

Everything was silent for a moment as neither Daehyeon nor Eunki dared move from their splayed positions on the floor.

Then, as if a dam had been broken, Wontak began laughing loudly, waking Kiwon who joined in as soon as he saw the cause of the uproar. Sunghyuk had buried his face in his hands but you could still see his shoulders shaking as he tried to surpress his chuckles, and Hyunmin was pouting as he pulled a stack of notes from his pocket and handed them to Wontak who followed with a victory whoop. 

"What a way to  _come out of the closet!"_

Wontak exclaimed, extending a hand to Daehyeon so that the scowling boy could finally pull himself up off of the floor. The two in question just groaned at Wontak's bad pun and slowly got to their feet, unwilling to accept the offered help

"Yeah! You two literally fell for each other!" Kiwon, of course, wasn't going to be left out of the teasing. He grinned from his still seated position as he watched his two younger friends grow more and more done with the situation. 

Hyunmin, still pouting, grumbled loudly from his spot on the bed, "Couldn't you have waited until  _next_ week to mess up and fall all over the place?" He was clearly sore about having lost the bet he and Wontak had made. 

Both Daehyeon and Eunki were silent, completely lost for words over the expected and yet totally unexpected reaction from their friends. 

Well that could have gone better. 

Could have gone worse though so they were willing to take what they could get. 

"So uh--we're dating?" Daehyeon mumbled, although it came out sounding more like a question than a statement. 

"Urgh, we know," Hyunmin grumbled in reply, watching the two of them with faux disgust. 

"but couldn't you have like, waited? You guys are the reason I'm poor."

That earned the younger boy a snack on the head from Eunki but the remaining tension in the room had drained away and with that, they easily fell into conversation with one another like any other day. 

**•**

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo friends, this is my first Rainz fic and it's complete crack, surprise surprise. This is for El, Maggie, Cristal, Talya and all my other Rainz mutuals! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought or just tell me that it sucked, i won't mind c:


End file.
